SugaKage - Pink memory
by Aeryn58
Summary: Après un court camp d'entraînement, l'équipe Karasuno décide d'organiser un pique-nique sous les cerisiers en fleurs dans un parc à Tokyo. Sugawara, envahi par la bonne ambiance, se sent alors d'enfin avouer quelque chose à Kageyama...


_Bonjour ! Voilà un OS du ship proposé par Nymouria, du Sugawara x Kageyama, et d'un thème aussi proposé par iel, "la sécurité", merci :D !_

 _Enjoy !_

Le son des oiseaux qui chantent dans les cerisiers en fleurs. Le vent tiède chatouillant mes cheveux et caressant ma peau. Les pétales rose clairs volant partout dans le ciel bleu, parsemé de nuages de coton. On se croirait dans un rêve.

Avec toute l'équipe des corbeaux, nous avons décidés, après un camp d'entraînement collectif avec Nekoma et Fukurodani, de faire un pique-nique sous les cerisiers en fleurs. Nous sommes donc actuellement dans un parc de Tokyo, au bord d'un fleuve : un endroit très connu pour la beauté du paysage. Les yeux émerveillés, nous découvrons l'endroit, les gros paniers remplis de nourriture laissés par terre, au pied d'un des gigantesques arbres. L'ambiance est agréable, et tout le monde commence à installer les multiples draps, couvertures et de les parsemer de plateaux en plastiques et de Tupperware. J'ai préparé les desserts, et je suis impatient, bien qu'un peu anxieux, de savoir l'avis de mes camarades. A vrai dire, surtout de Kageyama… Je rougis à cette pensée, et le seconde vient justement me parler. Je prends vite ma respiration, et me retourne, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le garçon me regarde étrangement, de ses yeux bleu foncé, perçants, les plissant légèrement, comme pour mieux m'observer.

\- Tu as bien joué, aujourd'hui ! Tes passes sont toujours aussi précises…

Gêné, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à dire, et je me sens mal de lui parler de ça dans une situation pareille. Après tout, on vient de jouer, mais que vient faire ma jalousie là, au milieu d'un lieu magnifique ? En plus, les rayons du soleil, qui se faufilent à travers les fleurs roses, mettent merveilleusement bien en valeur le beau visage du brun. Il a l'air étonné sur le coup, et je me triture les doigts, embarrassé. Je voudrais regarder autre chose que ses lèvres fines, qui cherchent à parler, mais mon cerveau ne semble pas d'accord. Je suis obsédé par ce gars… lorsque sa bouche se mouve alors, je repense à ces nombreuses fois où j'ai voulu le prendre, l'embrasser fougueusement mais tendrement, et pouvoir le réchauffer, l'envelopper de tous ces sentiments qu'il me fait ressentir. Je m'apprête à soupirer et à m'écarter, mais il parle enfin.

\- Toi aussi, Suga-senpai.

Je suis surpris par ces mots, et sur le coup, je ne fais qu'écarquiller le regard, et sûrement rougir. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour me reprendre, et pose mes mains sur les épaules de Kageyama, qui sont déjà bien musclés pour son âge. Je le regarde et ris, il est vraiment mignon quand il me complimente. Aux premiers abords, on pourrait croire qu'il est uniquement sarcastique et ne cherche qu'à énerver les gens. Il grimace, mais en fait, il essaye juste d'être gentil. Il est simple, et tout le monde ne le voit pas forcément. C'est pour ça que je suis heureux quand je suis avec lui. Je sens que je le connais mieux que les autres, comme si l'on avait un secret pour nous deux, qu'il n'y a que moi qui le comprend… il me prend soudainement les mains pour les enlever de lui, et détourne le regard, quelques rougeurs aux joues.

\- Il faut installer…

Je rigole inconsciemment, et reprend les paniers-repas que j'avais laissé sur l'herbe fraîche. Je respire une bouffée d'air, et me dirige lentement vers le gros cerisier où Daichi et les autres ont déjà posé toutes les affaires.

Je m'installe aux côtés de Kageyama, et nous commençons à manger les différents sushis frais que Yamaguchi a ramenés, en buvant les boissons que Tsukkishima a pris la peine d'apporter également. Le monde est bruyant, Nishinoya et Hinata hurlant partout et mangeant à grand bruit. De plus, Tanaka est prêt à lancer une bataille de nourriture, mais un regard meurtrier du capitaine lui suffit pour se rasseoir par terre et poser son onigiri*. L'ambiance est vraiment parfaite, et je sens que c'est peut-être le moment. Kageyama a finit son plat, je m'empresse alors de lui proposer l'un des gâteaux maison que j'ai fait. Je le tends sans trop d'insistance, tremble un peu.

\- Ah ! C'est bien toi, Suga-senpai, de faire des desserts aussi beaux !

Je veux répondre quelque chose, mais il me prend la nourriture des mains et à peine je détaille ses mouvements, qu'il a finit.

\- C-c'est délicieux !

Il a un petit sourire d'enfant collé sur le visage, et dévisage les autres pâtisseries avec des yeux pétillants. Je suis extrêmement heureux, et j'ai l'impression que je vais lui sauter dessus à chaque instant, mais je reste immobile, à ne rien dire, et à me concentrer. Il faut que j'ai un visage aussi neutre que possible. Soudain, les membres de l'équipe s'allongent tous en même temps dans l'herbe, mis à part Kageyama et moi. Ils sont sûrement repus, n'en pouvant plus de toute la nourriture ingérée. Je rigole en voyant regardant mon voisin, assis, toujours en train de dévisager les petites brioches d'haricots rouges, qui sont de mon côté. Je le regarde alors, espérant croiser son regard plein d'envie.

J'insiste tellement qu'il finit par me remarquer, et j'essaie de trouver quelque chose à dire. Je sens alors Ennoshita me taper dans le dos avec son pied, ce qui me fait l'effet d'une pile électrique. Je me lève d'un coup, respire une bouffée d'air chaud, et tend le bras au seconde. Il dévisage ma main, et se décide à la prendre. A son contact, j'ai envie de la serrer et de partir, loin des autres. La sensation de sa grande paume, de passeur de talent, contre la mienne et la transpiration, due à la chaleur ambiante, me met dans un état pas possible. Je trouve vite une excuse.

\- Ah, j'ai oublié que j'avais emmené des glaces ! On revient, il y en a tout un bac, ce sera plus facile à transporter avec une main en plus !

Je brandis plus fermement le bras du brun, justifiant mon geste. Après quelques grognements de confirmation, je me retourne et nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture de l'entraîneur, située plus loin. Lorsque nous atteignons l'un des arbres l'entourant, je me décide enfin. Je soupire un grand coup, m'arrête, et pousse doucement Kageyama contre le tronc. J'empoigne ses deux mains, mêlant enfin mes doigts aux siens, et je le regarde intensément.

Il est complètement désemparé, et ne comprend pas du tout la situation. Je suis gêné et terriblement stressé, mais je tente de rester concentré, et je me rapproche de son visage incompréhensif. Sa bouche s'entrouvre naturellement, et il laisse s'échapper un petit bruit de surprise. Je fonds complètement et ne peux plus me retenir. Je ferme alors les yeux, et colle soudain mes lèvres aux siennes. Cette sensation me prend tout le corps : des frissons me parcourent l'échine, des pulsions dans mes mains me poussent à les serrer encore plus, et ma jambe droite vient inconsciemment presser l'entrejambe de mon cadet. Il lâche subitement un gémissement pendant notre baiser. Notre premier baiser. Les pétales de cerisier virevoltent autour de nous, dans une atmosphère très romantique, et le bruit de nos compagnons de volley en fond empêche le silence, bien que j'ai l'impression que nous sommes seuls au monde. J'appuie contre ses lèvres et les mouvent doucement, liant nos langues humides en quelques mouvements doux. Le vent relève légèrement nos t-shirts, découvrant nos peaux. J'ai la chair de poule, mais j'ai si chaud que je n'y fais pas attention. Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter. Mille couleurs explosent dans ma tête, et la douceur de ce baiser me caresse le cœur, me prend aux tripes, et je ne sais presque plus où je suis, ce que je fais. Kageyama ne me repousse pas, mais amplifie les mouvements, entraînant ma langue dans un rythme effréné. Nous faisant une pause, et mon compagnon lâche un gémissement sans faire exprès. Nos respirations s'entremêlent, toujours plus rapides, et je laisse nos fronts collés, nos lèvres à seulement quelques millimètres, se touchant presque. Je sens son souffle contre mon visage, caressant doucement ma peau. Je sens aussi ses cheveux noirs, fins, chatouillant mes joues. Je sens également ce sentiment d'amour, si agréable, envahir tout mon corps. Je me détache soudain de ce petit corbeau désemparé, pour l'admirer, et je le prend finalement dans mes bras. Je veux l'emplir de toutes ces émotions qui m'envahissent, je veux qu'il se sente bien, je veux qu'il sente que je le protège. Je caresse alors doucement ses cheveux, la tête plongée dans son cou, l'enlaçant tendrement contre le cerisier en fleurs, et ce moment fût encré dans ma mémoire pour toujours. Mon premier baiser avec mon petit-copain, Kageyama Tobio.

 _* onigiri = boulette de riz entouré d'algue._


End file.
